


Just Let Me Look At You

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, OOC Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves looking at his mate while he's like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Look At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraElizaStilinskiHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/gifts).



Stiles was one of those people who knew they would have a beautiful pregnancy. Sure, it was a little weird that he was a guy and pregnant. But it wasn't uncommon. A lot of weird things happens in this world. And a pregnancy gene in males was one of them. Stiles had revealed to Derek that he'd carried that gene. Derek had informed his mate that male Alpha's were able to impregnate their mates(male or female).

Once Stiles had graduated from high school, turned the legal age of consent, and informed his dad that he and Derek had been together since he was 16, Stiles and his mate decided to try for a baby. Their first 2 tries resulted in false alarms. Their third try, however, left Stiles with pregnancy symptoms. Just to be sure, he'd taken a pregnancy test while Derek was at work. The test proved that he was indeed pregnant. He was having a baby. Not just any baby; but Derek's baby. Stiles was basically bouncing on his toes when Derek came home.

"Stiles, I'm home!" Stiles rolled his eyes. You may not believe it, but you could always hear Derek before you see him.

"I'm in our room, Derbear." In that one statement, Derek knew something was up. Stiles only used that nickname when he wanted something, broke something, or was extremely excited. Derek rushed up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Stiles would have laughed if their situation wasn't so serious.

"Derek, honey, we're pregnant." Stiles' sentence was meant to come out with more excitement. Instead, it came out whispered. He held up the pregnancy test.

Derek visibly froze. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. They'd been trying for 3 months. Finally, his mate was pregnant. Derek surged forward and lifted Stiles off his feet.

"Derek! You know I hate that! I'll let it slide this one time." Stiles couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. In just 9 months, their baby would be here. 

"Stiles, I love you so much." Derek didn't know what else to say. He kissed his mate passionately.

"I love you, too, Derek. I really do."

\--  
Stiles was now in the last trimester of his pregnancy. He was 7 months pregnant. He had the infamous pregnancy glow. Erica, Lydia, and Allison had taken to spending every waking moment with Stiles since he and Derek had announced his pregnancy to the pack. He was quite large now and it stood out a lot due to his small frame. Stiles sometimes hated the fact that he looked like a 'beached whale'. Derek, however, thought Stiles was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Derek sometimes found himself staring at his mate whenever he was home from work.

"Derek? Are you alright, babe?" Derek had been spaced out for 15 minutes. This of course worried Stiles. For some reason, he'd always had this feeling in the back of his mind that Derek would just up and leave.

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking of how far we've come since we found out about our cub." Derek smiled brightly at his now husband.

"Derek, you are every pregnant woman's dream. You rub my swollen feet, you don't look at me strange when I'm puking my intestines out. And, even though I'm fat, you think I'm beautiful. On top of all that, you deal with my ridiculous pregnancy hormones. I just, I couldn't do this without you, Derek." Pregnancy hormones be damned. By the end of his speech, Stiles was crying. It wasn't sad crying; it was happy, beautiful crying.

"How could I not do all those things for you, Stiles? You're having my baby. I love every part of you. No matter how much your body changes, I'll love you forever." Stiles smiled so hugely that Derek was afraid his face would split.

"You are the best husband ever. I'm so glad I found you. Imagine what our life would be like if I never knew you. I would have probably ended up with--oh. Ow, ow, ow. Derek come here! He's kicking!" This was the first time Derek would be able to feel their son moving. All the other times, he'd only let Stiles feel but stopped when his other father came over. Derek raised his hands to Stiles' swollen belly. He felt a little kick under his palm. That was his baby. His little boy was alive and healthy.

"I think you're going to be an amazing father, Derek." Stiles smiled up at his mate. His hands delicately placed over Derek's.

"And you'll be a great mommy, Stiles." Derek and the pack teased Stiles about being a natural born mother.

Stiles promptly punched his mate. Deep inside him, he knew he'd be the best mommy ever!


End file.
